Wonderwall
by Callison
Summary: Mondler. What if Rachel and Chandler had done more than kiss at the college party in 1987? How would that have impacted Monica and Chandler and the rest of the group?
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story begins with TOW the Stripper Cries. It obviously has a different ending from that episode, which would have changed the series dramatically. I did my best to stick to the timelines identified in the show, but as it's been said, the timeline is a bit inconsistent…also there would have been some changes due to this story._

"I am sooo drunk," Rachel announced. As she and Monica danced at their first college party. It was December of 1987, and Ross had invited them up for the last big party before semester break.

"That's weird. I've had the same number of beers as you and I don't feel anything at all," Monica replied.

Over in the corner, Chandler was sulking. He'd just witness his best friend making out with girl he liked after he'd promised him he wouldn't. Angry and sad, Chandler had decided to drown his sorrows in keg beer. But then his eyes came across Rachel and Monica dancing. It was then his alcohol-enriched mind came up with an idea… he could kiss Rachel the girl Ross had had a crush on forever. That seemed to be more satisfying than just drinking.

"Soo... you girls having fun?" he asked.

"For your information, _ass munch_, I've lost four pounds. Maybe even five with all the dancing," Monica answered clearly still upset from the way he had treated her at Thanksgiving

"Somebody order a pizza?" a delivery guy called out.

"Oh that's me!," Monica shouted as she ran off toward the pizza guy.

Rachel proceeded to finish off her drink and then said, "I am soo not going to do good on my SATs tomorrow."

"Well maybe if you go to school here next year we can totally hang out," Chandler said trying to strike up a conversation with her.

"Oh yeah. There is a plan! Why don't I just start taking my smart pills now?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe _you_ can get in on a beauty scholarship," he flattered.

"Oh, what a line," she blushed as she moved to refill her drink.

"So where are you applying to?" he asked.

"Oh well, you know, I think it's kinda really important that I go somewhere where there's sun, so I'm sort of…

She was cut off by Chandler kissing her.

"Hey," she yelped while pulling a way from him.

"I'm in college and I'm in a band," he reasoned.

After a moment of contemplation, she replied, "Yeah okay." And then started kissing him more passionately.

They proceeded to make out for a few more minutes until Chandler pulled away. He'd certainly gotten back at Ross now, there was no need to go any farther and risk someone getting hurt.

"Do you want another drink?" he offered as an explanation for why he'd stopped.

"Sure," she answered.

As they approached the keg, a guy Chandler knew came up and offered them some punch instead. They both agreed. The punch was basically pure Everclear and a splash of grape juice. If they both hadn't been so buzzed, they probably would have spit it out immediately instead of downing their glasses so quickly.

Earlier that day, Rachel had discovered that her boyfriend had cheated on her again. And thus, she'd set her sites on making out with someone tonight... a college guy. She had enjoyed kissing Chandler and once you got passed his hideous haircut he was cute-- especially after a few drinks she thought. She knew that one quick kiss didn't really make up for all the cheating her boyfriend did and thus she wanted to make out a little more. Given this and the fact she was now really drunk, she boldly asked Chandler "Can I see your room?"

Chandler was completely baffled. Girls never wanted to see his room. He thought it was probably a bad idea. Yet, it's not like anything more would happen. He'd never gone all the way with anyone so there was no reason to think Rachel wanted anything more than to see his dorm room and maybe kiss him once more. So what if they made out a little more, he'd already kissed her once. If he was going to have Ross mad at him, he might as well get a little more action. And he really did hate to make her feel bad by rejecting her immediately. With that, he said, "Sure." "Let's get another drink and head over."

They grabbed another glass of punch and headed for his room.

As they entered his dorm room, Rachel noticed it was nothing special. It had a couple of twin beds and desks. They had a couple of Star Wars posters on the walls, which were a slight turnoff. However, the U2 poster made the room a little cooler.

She and Chandler proceeded to make a small talk for a little while and sip some more on their punch. Sensing the awkwardness, Chandler turned on his stereo. The song Alone by Heart was just starting to play.

Rachel perked up and said, "I love this song."

"Me too," he answered. "Heart rules."

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. They held each other closely and swayed to the music.

Midway through the song, Rachel leaned in and kissed him. Chandler responded favorably and returned her kiss. As the kisses got more heated, Chandler pulled her with him over to his bed. He was sure that it would end just like any make-out session he'd ever had. But he couldn't have **been** more wrong.

XXX

_**August 1992**_

Monica and Phoebe were walking back to their apartment when they noticed the door to the apartment across from theirs was open. Phoebe had mentioned that their former neighbors were moving out and that Treeger, the apartment super, had been showing the place to possible renters.

Just then they noticed a small basketball come bouncing out from the apartment and a little boy chasing after it.

The little boy had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Phoebe immediately melted at his appearance and then asked, "Hey little guy, what's your name?"

"Noah," a surprised Monica answered.

"That's right," the boy replied. "Do you know me?"

"Yeah?" a confused Phoebe asked.

"Noah get back here," Chandler hollered as he came out of the apartment. He quickly grabbed the boy and then told him, "You can't run off like that, buddy."

"I was just getting my ball, Daddy," Noah explained.

"I know, but you can't go off by yourself," Chandler answered.

"Sorry," Noah replied sincerely and then added, "Daddy, this lady knows me I think."

Chandler smiled at his son and then looked up to see who he was talking about it.

"Hi Chandler," Monica said.

"Uh, hi," Chandler replied staring back at her. She looked familiar to him but yet he couldn't place her, and he wondered how he could have forgotten someone so beautiful.

"Oh My God, Monica!" Rachel exclaimed as she entered the hallway.

"Hi Rachel," Monica replied hugging her friend.

It was then that Chandler realized it was Monica Geller. She'd lost a lot a weight since the last time he'd seen her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, I live here," Monica answered pointing to her apartment.

"Really. I knew you were living in the Village but I had no idea it was this building," Rachel said. "Now we have to get this apartment. It would be so cool to live next door to you."

"Yeah, it would be," Monica said sincerely.

"Noah, sweetie, this is one of my best friends Monica," Rachel introduced. "She sent you presents remember."

"Oh, hi" Noah said smiling. There was no mistaking it he had Chandler's smile and eyes, but he had Rachel's hair. In short, he was adorable.

"He's gotten so big," Monica stated.

"I'm gonna be four soon," Noah announced.

The adults laughed. It was then Monica remembered Phoebe was next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Monica said. "Phoebe, this is Rachel, Chandler and Noah Bing. Guys, this is Phoebe Buffet, my roommate."

They all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Well, we should probably go sign a lease before someone else takes this apartment," Rachel announced. "We should get together soon."

"Absolutely," Monica answered. "See you later."

And with that the Bings walked off.

Monica and Phoebe then entered their apartment.

"Sooo?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Monica answered.

"What?" You know what… your aura is all murky," Phoebe stated. "Explain."

Monica shook her head in disbelief. Given that they'd only lived together for a few months she was still getting used to Phoebe's quirkiness. But she gave in and proceeded to tell Phoebe how she knew Rachel.

She explained that they were childhood friends. She mentioned that the college party was where Rachel and Chandler hooked up. It was meant to be a one-night stand, but Rachel ended up getting pregnant. Rachel's parents had made her and Chandler get married. They were married the summer following Rachel's high school graduation, and Noah was born that September. Since Chandler already had a year of college complete, it was decided that he would go to school and work part-time while Rachel would delay college and stay home with Noah. The last time Monica spoke to her, Rachel had mentioned now that Chandler had been working for a year they had enough money to live in a nicer place. And she would be able to start college this fall.

Monica went on to mention that she had tried her best to stay connected to Rachel especially considering all she was going through with getting married and having a child. However, Monica was in Hyde Park, NY attending The Culinary Institute of America, while Rachel was in New York City. Between living in different cities and that they were completely different places in their lives, they grew apart. Sure there were phone calls and visits over the holidays, but their friendship wasn't like it used to be.

"And what about Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"What you mean?" Monica answered.

"It seems like there's more to the story," she prompted. "Your aura seems cloudy when you mention him.

Monica rolled her eyes; she was not a big believer in Phoebe's psychic abilities. "Not really, I mean he was Ross's roommate in college and he spent Thanksgiving with us once," Monica mentioned. "He was actually kind of jerk. He called me fat… maybe that's why it's, uh, cloudy."

"Huh," Phoebe replied.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Nothing it just doesn't seem like that's it," Phoebe explained. "It's something else. Give me your feet and let me see."

"Maybe later Pheebs," Monica dodged and went to clean her room.

XXX

The Bings had been living in their new apartment for about a week, when Monica knocked on their door.. Chandler went to answer the door and saw Monica holding a pan of lasagna.

"Hi," Monica said.

"Hi," he answered.

"I wanted to welcome you guys to the building," she said referring to the pan in her hand.

"Oh, that's really nice of you," Chandler stated. "Rachel's not here, but she should be back any minute. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Monica said with a slight hesitation. The truth is she hadn't really spent anytime alone with Chandler since the infamous Thanksgiving incident. She'd seen him a few times after the birth of Noah, but for the most part only visited with Rachel on the phone or had lunch with her when they were both in Long Island for the holidays. Rachel had preferred it that way, mostly because she liked to vent to Monica about any problems she was having with Chandler.

As she walked in, she noticed that Noah was playing on the floor with some racecars.

"Hi Noah," she said softly while touching his head softly.

"Hi Monka," Noah replied in his best attempt to get her name right.

Monica then sat in chair across from Chandler. Sensing the awkwardness, Chandler offered, "So, Rachel tells me your working at Iridium. That's impressive."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm just a sous chef, but I really like it."

"That's great," he said sincerely. "How's living in the city treating you?"

"I love it so far," she answered. "I'm really lucky that my grandmother let me sublet her apartment. It's rent-controlled otherwise I could never have afforded it."

"Tell me about it," he replied. "Rachel and I lived in a tiny apartment until now. I guess I finally manage to make enough to afford a place that's not completely terrible."

"Rachel said you're doing something with computers?" she asked.

"It's data processing. And it's just as glamorous as you would think," he quipped.

She smiled.

"But it pays the bills you know," he mentioned. "I do think it's cool that you're doing something you love… not a lot of people find that ya know."

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully.

"Listen, Monica I want to apologize to you," he said breaking the silence.

"For what?" she asked.

"Rachel told me that you heard me call you fat that Thanksgiving," he explained. " And I've never had the chance to tell you that I'm really sorry about that. It was stupid and insensitive. Not that it matters, but I was really just scared that Ross was going to leave me alone on a holiday I hate to begin with. I just said that in the heat of the moment and didn't mean it. But, it was still wrong and I really hope you can forgive me."

Monica was shocked by his honesty and sincerity. He'd obviously grown up a lot since she'd last spoken to him. "It was a long time ago, Chandler don't worry about it," she commented. However, she couldn't help feeling better that he brought it up.

Chandler nodded appreciatively and then went on to ask, "So, how is Ross doing?"

After Ross found out about Chandler and Rachel, he'd been furious with Chandler and never really got over it. They'd live together for the remainder of the school year, but hardly spoke. Once Chandler and Rachel were married, they never saw each other again.

"He's doing pretty well. He just got engaged," she replied.

"Oh yeah," he asked.

"Yeah, her name's Carol. He's quite taken with her," Monica explained.

"That's great," Chandler said sincerely.

"Maybe sometime I could have you guys over so you could meet her," Monica offered.

"I'm not sure Ross would like that," Chandler replied.

"He's changed Chandler," Monica explained. "I don't think he's upset anymore. In fact, I think he's missed your friendship."

"Really?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't really had a friend like you since," she answered.

"I've missed hanging out with him too," Chandler revealed. "He was my best friend. I never meant to hurt him."

"I think he knows that now," she mentioned. "I mean he's matured a lot in the last few years."

"Well, maybe I'll get to know the new Ross," Chandler commented.

"Yeah, maybe," Monica replied.

They sat silently for a few minutes, both reflecting on the past and all that had happened in the last few years.

"Daddy, will you play basketball with me?" Noah asked breaking the silence. He had small hoop that he moved out into the living room.

"Noah, we have company," Chandler explained. "We'll play later."

"Pleeeeease," Noah whined. "Monka can play too." Noah ran over to her and grabbed her hand excitedly. Monica smiled at the sweetness of Noah.

Chandler couldn't help smiling at his son's face, but he figured Monica wouldn't want to play. Rachel rarely played sports with Noah and her friends never did. Thus, he was shocked when Monica answered…

"I'd love to play, Noah," she said sincerely.

"Yay!" Noah shouted. "You can be on my team." He then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the living room.

"Wait a minute, you two versus me… that's not fair," Chandler teased.

"Yahuh Daddy, cause you're bigger," Noah explained.

Monica laughed at the exchange.

"Okay, let's play," Chandler replied.

They began to play. Chandler would guard Monica closely but leave Noah wide open so that when she would pass it to him he could score easily.

"We win," Noah exclaimed. "You suck, Daddy!"

"Don't say suck," Chandler scolded. "And I do not."

"Yeah you do," Noah replied. "Doesn't he Monka?"

Monica laughed. "Yeah, he's not so good," she smirked.

"See," Noah reasoned.

"Is that so?" Chandler asked. He then proceeded to pick Noah up and start tickling him. "Well, buddy you wouldn't be so good either if it weren't for Scottie Pippen over there feeding you the ball," Chandler said referring to Monica.

Noah was now laughing hysterically. "Stop it, Daddy," he laughed. "Put me down."

"Tell you what buddy, if Monica can make a basket from where she's standing I'll let you go," Chandler challenged. "If not, the tickle monster will not stop.

Monica smiled knowing that Chandler was only kidding. Still she proceeded to launch the ball across the room. It went through… nothing but net.

Chandler was stunned. He let Noah hop out of his arms. Noah ran over to Monica to high five her. "That was awesome," he shouted. "She's way better than you, Daddy!"

Chandler laughed. "Yes, she is," he added. He smiled sweetly at Monica. "Is working at the restaurant really a full-time gig or is it just paying the bills until your pro-basketball career takes off?" he quipped.

"Yeah know if the NBA goals were only 5 feet high like this one, I could have been the next Michael Jordan," she replied.

Chandler laughed.

"Let's play again," Noah stated.

"It's getting late buddy," Chandler reasoned. "Why don't you go pick out your pajamas and get ready for your bath."

"But" Noah whined.

"Noah," Chandler scolded and then added softer. "If you go right now, I'll read you two stories tonight."

Noah obviously liking that idea ran into his room to get his pajamas.

"Well, I should probably get going," Monica announced referring to the fact that he needed to get Noah ready for bed.

"You don't have to," Chandler said quickly. "I really thought Rachel would be back by now. I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"I don't want to get in the way," she explained.

"You're not," he replied. "The truth is it's nice to have an adult to talk to. Since Rach is gone most nights, I spend most nights with Noah and don't really get to hang out with friends much."

She smiled at him realizing how tough it must be to be a young father. She could imagine it would be hard to find many guys who would want to spend their evening with a four-year-old.

She also had to admit she was having fun. She'd never meant anyone who listened to her the way he did. Ross and Phoebe were both good friends, but they never asked her much how she was doing. They generally had too much going on their own lives, to ask much about how hers was going. Still she felt a little weird being there without Rachel. Though, they were doing nothing wrong, she wasn't sure if it was appropriate for her to spend this much time alone with her friend's husband.

She decided she should probably still go but before she could Rachel walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late. The book store was a zoo," Rachel called out and then realized they had company. "Monica?"

"Monica brought us a lasagna," Chandler explained.

"Really, that's so nice," Rachel replied.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you guys to the building," Monica answered. "It will really be nice to have you guys as neighbors.

"Thanks," Rachel responded.

"I'm gonna go give Noah a bath give you girls a chance to catch up," Chandler announced and then went to get Noah.

"Thanks, Chandler," Rachel replied.

Monica couldn't help but think of how thoughtful Chandler was to give Rachel some time with her friends. He did seem like a really good husband and father. She was surprised Rachel never mentioned this. She then turned her attention back to Rachel. "So, are you ready for school to start?"

Rachel went on to explain she was very excited to go to college. She explained that Noah would be going to preschool in the afternoon so she would take classes then and Chandler would pick him up after work. She would have evenings to take classes or study since Chandler could look after Noah at night. Rachel was planning to take a lot of hours to get her degree completed soon. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to major in, but she was really looking forward to going to school and being back in the adult world.

Later, Chandler exited the bathroom with Noah in his arms. Noah had on Superman pajamas and his wet hair was combed back.

"Alright buddy, say good night to Mommy," Chandler stated as he bent down to allow Rachel to kiss Noah.

"Good night, my sweet boy," Rachel cooed as she kissed and hugged Noah.

"Night, Mommy," he answered.

"I love you lots," Rachel said as she kissed him once more.

As Chandler began to take Noah a way, he resisted. "Wait, Daddy I need to say good night to Monka."

Chandler and Rachel smiled both because it was sweet but also because they knew Noah was trying to stall going to bed.

Noah waddled over to Monica and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Monka," he said sweetly. "Thank you for playing with me."

She smiled at him loving the affection and the smell of his baby shampoo. "Anytime Noah," she replied. "Sweet dreams."

"Okay, buddy let's go," Chandler stated. "It was good seeing you, Monica. Thanks again for the lasagna and for making me look bad in front of my son," he joked.

"It was nothing really," Monica quipped.

Rachel smiled pleased that they were getting along. She wanted Monica to come over more. She'd missed their friendship.

Rachel and Monica talked a little more and then Monica headed home. As Monica entered her apartment, she couldn't help but think how ironic her feelings were. She'd always been glad she wasn't Rachel who had to grow up fast and give up much of her youth when she became a mother so young. However, tonight leaving their apartment, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the life Rachel had.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've always thought it would be interesting if Rachel and Chandler had done more than kissed, and how that would have impacted Monica and Chandler. This my attempt to tell this story and I hope the Mondler fans out there will stick with this story even though it may appear to be Randler. __**As always, I'm a new writer and would really appreciate reviews.**_

9


	2. All the roads we walk are winding

"Come on. I bought all these groceries that I need to use," Monica whined over the phone. "I have to practice."

"Sorry, I can't tonight, Mon," Ross answered. "I'm working."

"But you promised you'd help me decide on what dish to make for Mom and Dad's party," she replied. "You know if you pick it, Mom will like it."

"I know, I'm sorry," he offered. "I'm just really busy this week."

"Are you sure that's what it is and that you're not just avoiding my apartment because you don't want to run into Chandler?" she asked pointedly.

"No," he dismissed. "I told you I'm over being mad at him. It's just with the wedding planning and school, I don't have a lot a time."

"But you haven't been over since I told you he was living next door," she persisted.

"That's because school started and Carol's back in town," he explained. "I'm not avoiding see him. I've just got too much going on right now to worry about meeting up with some guy I used to know."

"He wasn't just some guy you knew," she argued. "He used to be your best friend."

"Yeah, and I used to be a virgin, but things change," he quipped.

"Okay, I know you're proud of that, but I really don't want to hear about that from you…ever," she commented.

"Sorry," he offered. "Look I really do have to run, but can't you get Phoebe to help you tonight."

"No, she has to work too," Monica whined. "I guess I could ask Rachel."

"There you go," he said. "Gotta go. Bye."

With that she decided to venture across the hall and see what luck she would have.

"Hey Mon," Rachel greeted opening the door. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner?" Monica asked. "I'm suppose to make the food for my parents' 25th Wedding Anniversary and so I was going to practice a few things tonight."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm actually headed to a class tonight," Rachel answered. "Chandler and Noah will be here though."

"Oh, I don't want to bother them," Monica said.

"Oh, please they'll be so happy to eat something that didn't get heated in a microwave," Rachel argued.

"Well, okay if you're sure…," Monica trailed off as she noticed Chandler enter the room.

"Hey Chandler how would you like to have Monica make you dinner tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how my stomach will handle something that doesn't have Aspartame in it" he quipped.

"See," Rachel declared. "Monica needs to practice making food for her parents' party tonight and I told her that you and Noah would be guinea pigs."

"Sounds good," Chandler said smiling at Monica. "Of course, you're going to break it to Noah that he won't actually get to be a pig."

Monica returned his smile. "Okay. Can you guys come over about 6?"

"Sure," he replied and then turned his attention to Rachel. "So are you getting ready to head out?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "You know I'd hate to be late and get embarrassed early on. I think I'll save it for when the teacher calls on me."

"Hey, you're gonna be fine," Monica consoled.

"Yeah right," Rachel argued.

"Come on, you did great on your SATs, Monica argued. "This is no different."

"Yeah, but I don't think I can have Wallis Pincer take the class for me this time," Rachel commented.

"I knew you didn't get a 1400," Monica exclaimed.

"Well duh," Rachel answered. "I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm terrible at school and all the students are going to be younger than me."

"First of all, I'm sure there will be ton of people in the class your age or older. There's always a students taking the class for the fifth year in a row," Chandler offered and placed an arm around her. "Second of all, you're going to be fine. I mean remember how scared you were about becoming a mom. And sure it was hard at first, but now you're an amazing mother."

He then kissed her temple. "You're gonna be great," he added softly.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks."

Monica's heart warmed at their exchange.

"See you guys later," Rachel said heading out the door.

XXX

Chandler and Noah arrived at Monica's promptly at 6.

"Hi Monka," Noah shouted when she opened the door. "I hungry."

"Noah," Chandler scolded. "That's not polite. You need to say please and ask her nicely."

"But Daddy, I'm so hungry," Noah whined.

Chandler then turned to Monica, "I'm sorry. He didn't have a nap today."

"It's fine," Monica said smiling. "Hey Noah, I'm still finishing up dinner, but how about I give you a little snack.

He nodded enthusiastically. Monica set out some pretzel sticks, peanut butter and fish-shaped crackers. She then showed Noah that if he spread some peanut butter on the pretzel stick he could pick up the crackers or go fishing as she explained.

Noah immediately loved the idea of getting to fish and began to enjoy his snack.

Chandler had been watching with amazement and then finally said, "Wow. You're really good with kids. You'll make a good Mom someday."

She winced slightly at his remark.

Thinking it was what he said, he began to backtrack, "I mean if you want to be a mom. And if you don't, that's good too. I mean lord knows this city is crowded enough…"

"It's not that," she interrupted. "You just reminded me about something my Mom said today."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's the reason I'm not finished with dinner," Monica explained. "She called a little while ago and went into her usual rampage about how I'll never get married or have a family... especially if I keep wearing my hair like this."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know no one believes how bad she can be," she whined feeling that he thought she was just exaggerating like Ross did. "And I'm sure Ross told you how great she is."

"No," he interrupted. "I believe she's hard on you. I just can't understand why. I mean your sweet, smart, have a good job that keeps you financially independent. Aren't you like every like every parent's dream daughter?"

She smiled. It was nice to have someone else say the words she was thinking. It validated her feelings completely. Not knowing how to express how much his words meant to her, she just said "Thank you."

He smiled. "It's true. And hey if it makes you feel any better my Mom's a total whack job."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Totally," he replied. "I imagine you've seen her books."

"Yeah," she confessed sheepishly.

"That's the tip of the iceberg," he commented.

"What about your Dad?" she asked.

"That's a whole other story," he deflected. "The short answer is I hardly know the man."

"I'm sorry," she stated softly noticing the sadness in his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," he covered. "I can imagine it's really tough to not be able to live up to a parent's expectations, but the other side of the coin is to have parents with no expectations."

He couldn't believe he just revealed that to her. For some reason, he seemed to open up to her in ways he'd never been able to with other people. He then began to feel uncomfortable in the silence that had developed.

Sensing how vulnerable he was, Monica responded, "You know I never really thought about it like that before." She then touched his arm softly and mentioned, "Hey, dinner's ready. Let's eat."

XXX

Later that evening, Chandler was helping Monica with the dishes. Noah had fallen asleep right after dinner.

"Well, I gotta say that food was amazing Monica," Chandler announced. "If your Mom doesn't like it, she's crazy. And if she's crazy you really shouldn't worry about what she thinks of your food…cause she's crazy."

She laughed and he smiled back at her loving that he could make her laugh.

"Well thank you for coming over," she replied. "Ross was suppose to do this but he backed out."

"Ah," Chandler offered.

She couldn't help but noticed how the mention of Ross affected him. It seemed to take the joy out of his eyes. "Yeah, he's been really busy lately," she said. "That's probably why he hasn't stopped by to see you guys."

"I doubt it's a scheduling conflict," he scoffed. "I appreciate you trying Monica, but I think us being friends again is a lost cause."

"Why?" she answered. "You guys were such good friends. What's so important about this pact anyway?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ross told me that you guys weren't friends anymore because you broke some pact," she replied. "But he would never tell me what exactly the pact was."

"Huh," Chandler sighed. "It wasn't really just about the pact."

"Then what was it," she persisted.

"Well, I'm not sure I should tell you if he didn't want you to know," he replied.

"Come on tell me," Monica argued. "What's the worst he could do…not talk to you."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides if he's engaged it probably doesn't matter much now. The pact was that we would never go after girls that both of us liked in order to protect our friendship. You know it's really funny that we actually made it a point to repel girls when you think our haircuts really did that for us."

"So, you both liked Rachel?" Monica asked somewhat surprised.

"Not really," he replied quickly.

"What do you mean then?" Monica questioned.

"Well, I didn't like Rachel…then," he admitted. "I uh, I'm not sure I should be telling you this." The only person he had ever discussed that night with was Rachel, because Ross wouldn't hear him out. And he didn't really have any other close friends at that point in his life.

"Please," she pleaded. "I won't tell anyone…even Rachel."

"I'm just not sure we're good enough friends to be sharing secrets," he explained.

"Tell you what if you tell me, I'll tell you a secret about me," she bargained.

He smiled at her persistence. "Alright, but you have to go first, and it can't be some lame ass secret like you're scared of clowns or something."

"Okay," she replied. She began to think, she didn't really have a lot a secrets that weren't lame. She glanced around the room and then outside hoping to see something to trigger an idea. Eventually, her gaze came upon her underwear that was hanging on the telephone pole. "Swear you won't tell anyone," she demanded.

"Sure," he answered.

"Okay, you see that underwear out there on the telephone poll," she announced.

"Yeah," he said intrigued.

"Well, um, that's mine," she confessed. "It's from when my ex-boyfriend, Bobby, and I were having sex out on the terrace."

He laughed. "Wow. You're **so** not a guy."

She squinted not understanding what he meant.

"It's just a guy would never keep that secret," he explained. "I'm mean if I'd had sex on the balcony, I'd be telling everyone."

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he answered. "Of course, you'd have to understand that the most exciting place I've ever done it would be the other side of the bed."

"Seriously," she commented.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Even before Rachel?" she asked.

"Uh, I've only ever…" he stuttered. "Rachel was my first and my only."

"Oh," she said somewhat shocked.

"Lame, huh?" he replied thinking she thought he was pathetic.

"No, not at all," she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that it was bad. It's sweet. I'm just shocked… I figured you'd been with other girls. So you're first time was when Noah was conceived?"

"Yeah," he answered softly.

Sensing the awkwardness, she changed the subject, "So back to the pact… what about it?"

"Right," he replied. "Well, the pact involved some girls that we both liked in college. One was this girl, Adrienne Turner. We promised that neither one of us would go after her. I really liked her. Anyway so that night you and Rachel came up to visit, I caught Ross making out with her."

"Whoa," Monica exclaimed. "That must have hurt."

"Yeah I was pissed," he admitted. "The thing is though, it wasn't about the girl. I mean sure I liked her, but I didn't really know her. What hurt me was that Ross betrayed me. See he was the first real friend I had. He was the only one I told things to. Like stuff about my parents…well until now I guess."

She smiled at the revelation, but remained quiet giving him the opportunity to go on.

"I guess when he betrayed me it just reminded me that anyone I'd ever gotten close to eventually disappoints me" he explained. "So, I was so angry that I just wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt me. And I knew he liked Rachel more than anyone so to get back at him I was going to kiss her that night."

"So he did like Rachel?" she replied.

"You didn't know that?" Chandler replied.

"I thought maybe, but he never would admit it," she answered. "He just said you broke some pact and that he was mad at you before we found out about you and Rachel were having a baby."

"He'd had a crush on Rachel since he was like 15," Chandler revealed. "I was just planning to kiss her that night… I never meant for it to go any farther than kissing…"

"Wow," Monica said softly. "So did you tell him about you two before everyone found out Rachel was pregnant?"

"Not exactly… I didn't get a chance to tell him," Chandler explained. "I'm assuming that Rachel told you about our night together."

"Yeah, girls tell each other everything," she admitted.

"Right," he shrugged. "So anyway, you know that we were both wasted. And we ended up in my room. We were dancing and then started kissing. Any way we fell back onto my bed. I assumed Rachel would tell me to stop, but I guess she was mad at her boyfriend and wanted to make him jealous."

"Chip," Monica filled in.

"Yeah, so anyway I'm clearly expecting her to say 'not gonna happen'. But she never does. And I'm drunk and let's face it a horny teenager…so we don't stop. So about 30 minutes later we finish."

Monica looks at him skeptically. Catching her look he admits, "Okay 15 minutes…all right 3 minutes later..."

----

_Chandler rolled off Rachel panting. They were both now lying side by side in his dorm bed under the covers. Feeling the need to say something he offered, "So, I've never done that with you before…or ever. "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine," she answered._

"_Good," he replied. "So uh, what happens now?"_

"_Well, I think we should get dressed," Rachel commented._

"_Right," he answered. Neither of them moved though both suddenly embarrassed about getting out from the covers._

"_Look don't take this wrong way, but would you mind if we just kept this between us," she mentioned._

"_Oh, absolutely," Chandler replied not wanting Ross to find out._

"_Great," she answered. "You don't have to call me. Let's just call this a one time, crazy thing. It'll be our secret."_

"_Okay," he answered. "Secret's good."_

"_Good I mean…"_

"_Just let me get my keyboard and I will totally rock this party," Ross interrupted and burst into the room. His face went into a complete look of shock. There was his best friend and the girl of his dreams in bed together._

"_Ross, look I can explain…" Chandler said quickly._

"_Fuck you," Ross said calm and cold. And then proceeded to walk out of the room._

_---_

"Wow," Monica exclaimed. "Poor Ross."

"Yeah," Chandler said sincerely. "I'll never forget the look on his face. I've never felt worse in my life."

"Did you ever get to apologize?" she asked.

"I tried a few times, but he didn't want to hear it" he mentioned. "I even wrote him a letter, but I don't know if he ever read it."

"Well, at least now I know why he was so stubborn about this," she commented.

"Yeah," he replied. "Listen Monica if you don't want to be friends with me now, I totally understand. I was a complete jerk."

"No, you're not," she said quickly. "You made a mistake, but it's not like Ross was completely innocent either. I can't imagine how bad you must have felt, when he betrayed you. I know how much that hurts and how alcohol can make you do some crazy things."

"Thanks," he said and then remained deep in thought.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just you said I made a mistake… and I know what you meant," he explained. But what's so weird about that night is that seeing the look on Ross's face was one of the worst moments of my life. But Noah was made that night and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. It's weird to have the same night involve the best and worst moments of your life."

"I can imagine," she answered.

"Well, listen to me ramble," he deflected. "I bet when you asked us over you didn't think you'd have to sit through someone's life story. I guess that'll teach you to be nice, huh?"

"I don't mind, it's nice to know there's someone more screwed up than me," she joked.

He laughed. "That's true."

"But seriously, I like talking to you," she commented. "It's nice to have a friend. Phoebe is great, but there are some things I just can talk to her about. I mean how do you complain about your Mom to someone who lost theirs" she mentioned. "And Ross is my brother so talking to him about dating is out and he doesn't really understand my feelings about my parents because they treat him like he's a prince."

"Right," Chandler smirked. "I'm glad we're friends too. Speaking of, I'd appreciate if you would keep this conversation between us."

"Sure," she answered. "But I do think Ross would forgive you if he knew the whole story."

"Well, maybe I can tell it to him sometime, you know like at our 50 year class reunion," he joked.

It was then they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey guys," Rachel greeted as she entered the apartment. "So guess who my GTA is?" She then opened the door farther to reveal Ross.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize not a lot happened in this chapter but I really needed a transition chapter. Please keep reading. I have the next chapter outlined and so hopefully the update will come faster. _

_Also, I apologize for not giving much time to Ross and Rachel… they will get more time in the next one. And Phoebe and Joey will too. _

_**As always, please review so I'll know whether it's worth continuing.**_

9


	3. the lights that lead us are blinding

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the incredibly long delay. Work, traveling and writer's block all played a part in keeping me from updating. I'm hoping this lengthy chapter is worth reading. Please review this so I'll know that people are still reading and interested in this. Also, I did borrow some lines from the show._

"Come onnnnnnnn," Rachel pleaded.

"Again, I'm gonna go with no," Chandler answered for what felt like the 50 time that afternoon.

"Pleeeeeeeease," she continued. "You owe me."

"What?" he questioned.

"I've sat through numerous office parties for you," she stated.

"What, that's not even remotely the same," he commented. "It's apples to annoying coworkers… not a party with someone who hates you with every hair on his over-gelled head."

"Yeah, he does need to lay off the gel." She dismissed, "Still you need to do this for me."

"Rach, I don't see how me hanging out with Ross is going to magically make things better," he answered.

"Look, I know it's uncomfortable, but we have to get passed this," she pleaded.

"Uncomfortable, going to the dentist is uncomfortable," Chandler explained. "When you and him showed up at Monica's last week, it was like torture. I mean, until then, I thought the most awkward situation I saw was my father doing shots off the house boy, but now I would gladly trade that moment over another Ross encounter."

"Yeah, do you think I enjoyed it?" she remarked. "But, you guys got through it. And if you could just try a little harder maybe it will get better next time."

"Why?" he questioned. "Even if Ross and I don't become friends… he'll still help you in biology. Ross is a good guy; he wouldn't let his hatred for me interfere with your grade. He's too much of stand up guy to be an ass."

"It's not just about getting him to help me in biology," she explained. "Monica, Ross and Phoebe all hang out together. If you and Ross can't be in the same room together, then that means we're not going to get to become part of their group. He's Monica's brother and Phoebe's her roommate… even if we weren't new, they still wouldn't pick us over him."

"So that's what this is about… you want to be in their group?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah. Don't you miss having friends?" she countered. "I mean… I know we have some friends, but they're mostly the people you met at school or work… it's like they're your friends. This is my chance to have some friends who are my age. I miss Monica… she was my best friend."

"I know," he answered softly. "You know… you can hang out with Monica and them without me. I'm sure Ross would be okay if it's just you."

"I know," she responded. "But, I don't want you to be left out. You deserve this too, Chandler. I know you've given a lot too these last few years."

He looked at her somewhat surprised and gave her a slight smile for her thoughtfulness. He then said with a sigh, "fine."

"Yes, thank you so much," she exclaimed and then proceeded to hug him.

"So, what did you have in mind to get me in Ross's good graces?" he asked.

"Well, what do you think about us throwing Ross and Carol and engagement party?"

"Seriously, that's your plan?" he quipped. "I think we'd have better luck borrowing a scheme from Three's Company."

"Well, Jack, what do you have in mind?" she retorted. "Right… that's right you've got a response for everything; except the questions that matter. So listen up while Chrissy explains how this going to work."

XXX

Later that day, Monica showed up at Rachel and Chandler's apartment.

"Hey Mon, guess what?" Rachel greeted.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have an engagement party for Ross and Carol," Rachel stated.

"Oh goody", Monica remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm here but whatever," replied Rachel.

"I'm sorry. It's just my mom keeps hounding to get married," Monica explained. "And the idea of another event where she can bring up the fact that I'm not dating anybody is not real appealing."

"So I take it the anniversary party went well?" Chandler quipped.

"Well, unless you call the total destruction of my self-esteem successful?"

"Sounds like a family gathering to me," Chandler answered. He noticed that Monica was fighting a smile at his answer.

"Come on, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad?" Rachel inquired.

"Easy for you to say… you're married," Monica ranted. "You don't know what it's like to get asked repeatedly how come you don't have a boyfriend. I'm mean how am I suppose to answer that? I could say well yeah know, no decent guy wants to go out with me. Or how about… Currently, I have enough self-respect that I won't date anything with a dick just to prove I can get a man. But, perhaps, that last smidgen of self-respect will die out soon—and I'll score me a deadbeat. Cheers."

Rachel was dumbfounded at Monica's rant. And Chandler was slightly amused to see someone else could deliver a self-deprecated monologue just as well as him.

Finally, Rachel ended the awkwardness. "Well, I have to get to class. But Chandler, you work on her. This is going to be a great party." And with that she headed out the door.

Chandler was left there unsure how to proceed. He wasn't exactly known for his ability to handle social situations. "So, you're Mom's giving you a pretty hard time lately huh?" he asked hesitantly.

"You could say that," she asked. "I just can't figure out how to please her and it's just sooo frustrating. Ugghhhh," she exclaimed and proceeded to hit a punching bag of Noah's, which had the Joker's face on it.

At that point, Noah entered to see her take out her frustration on the Joker. "What's wrong Monka?" he asked sweetly.

Monica was startled and immediately felt bad for Noah having to witness her freak out. "Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie," Monica answered stroking his hair. "I was just a little upset. Don't you worry about it."

"Why?" Noah asked as he pulled Monica over to the couch to sit down. Chandler followed them sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well, it's complicated, honey," Monica answered not wanting to get into the details. "It's adult stuff." However, she was not used to the persistence of a four-year-old.

"Why's it compicated?" Noah asked struggling to repeat the big words. "Are you sad?"

"No I'm not sad… or even mad really," she answered carefully. "I guess I just feel…"

"Afraid," Chandler interrupted staring deep into her eyes. "What bothers you the most is a part of you is scared to death that she might be right."

Monica looked at him shocked by his insightfulness it was as if he was looking directly into her soul. And she was more amazed that he could pinpoint exactly how she was feeling when she herself was having so much trouble articulating it. "You're right, I am scared. Scared she's right… scared I'll end up alone."

"Don't be scared," Noah answered. "Daddy can help you. When I'm scared, Daddy always gets rid of the monsters in my room. He can get rid of anything scary."

Monica and Chandler couldn't help but smile at Noah's answer. "Is that so?" Monica asked Noah playfully. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well, that's quite a talent," Monica answered as she smiled at Chandler.

"Hey Bud, why don't you go get that picture you drew in school to show Monica," Chandler told Noah. When Noah left to find the picture, Chandler then said. "You don't have to be afraid Mon, you're Mom's wrong about you. You're not going to end up alone."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"You're a far too generous and loving person to end up without having people to share it with. I mean we've just moved in here and you're already one of Noah's favorite people. And mine… and of course, you're Rachel's best friend."

"Thanks," she said. "I just worry some time that I'll never get married."

"That's crazy, he answered. "First, you're young. I mean if not for Noah, I'm sure I'd be single… you've got plenty of time. And, you're a great catch."

"Yeah right," she quipped.

"I'm serious. You're beautiful, smart, funny…who wouldn't want you?" he asked shyly.

Monica blushed at his kindness. And then whispered, "thanks." She couldn't help but think that there was a certain amount of intimacy they were sharing, and then she scolded herself for thinking it was anything more than friendship after all he was married… to her best friend.

He regained some composure and answered quietly "you're welcome." Though, he knew his comments were purely an effort to cheer up a friend a part of him couldn't help but think it might be inappropriate. And thus he decided to change the subject. "So you have to help me out. Rachel wants to have this party and you know she won't take no for answer. And we can't pull it off without your help."

"Why does she want to do this?" Monica asked happy for the topic change.

"She thinks that if Ross and I can get along better then maybe we could all hang out together," he answered honestly.

"Well, that would be nice," Monica admitted. "It's not a bad idea… do we have to invite my parents?"

"Sure, we can leave them out. I mean I can't see why Ross would want his parents there to brag him up in front of his fiancée," Chandler quipped.

Monica smiled at his remark happy that someone else had realized how much Ross liked having their parents brag about him. "I know, I know they should be there. But, she drives me crazy."

"Well, what if I promised to keep your Mom out of your hair?" he asked.

"That's sweet, but I'm not sure you realize what you're getting yourself into," she commented. "I mean this woman is a professional. She makes more people feel bad at themselves by 9 a.m. than most people do all day."

"Hey, didn't you hear Noah?" "I get rid of monsters all the time, I'm sure I can handle General Judy for an evening," he quipped.

She laughed at his antics and replied, "Okay Bing, you've got yourself a deal."

XXX

"Hey Ross, wait up," Rachel called out to him as they exited the classroom.

"Oh, hey Rachel," he answered as he slowed down and stopped in the hallway.

"I wanted to thank you for all your help with the last assignment," she said honestly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, it was it no trouble," he answered modestly ignoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach that happened whenever she spoke to him. For some reason, this girl still had an effect on his heart rate. He couldn't help but feel guilty thinking that he was betraying Carol for feeling this way. However, he shrugged it off thinking it was nothing more than the lingering effects of his first crush. You never quite get over your first crush, he thought to himself.

"Well, I really appreciate it and as a thank you, Chandler and I would love to throw you and Carol an engagement party," she announced cheerfully.

Ross was completely thrown. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time with Chandler. The previous encounter had been painfully awkward. But, he didn't want to upset Rachel. So he offered "Uhh, that's really nice of you to offer… the thing is… Carol and I have been really busy lately with our jobs I'm not sure we could fit it in."

Rachel was not going to be deterred. "Oh, don't worry, we were planning to do it over Fall Break that way you'll be off work."

Ross tried another route, "Well, it's just Carol's got parent-teacher conferences coming up around that time and she's been pretty stressed lately."

"Well, it seems like she could use a break. Come on, it's a party with your friends and presents what's not to like?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm but then offered, "I'm just not sure she'll go for it."

"Leave Carol to me. If she's says yes, then you're in right?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds good," he smiled but inside he prayed that Carol would say no.

She didn't.

XXX

"Guess what?" Rachel exclaimed happily as she entered her apartment that night.

"Okay, the fifth dentist caved and now they're all recommending Trident," Chandler quipped.

But even sarcasm couldn't deter her mood, "Ross and Carol agreed to let us throw them a party."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently Ross isn't afraid to bury the hatchet," she stated.

Seeing Chandler's skeptical look, she offered "Or maybe I wouldn't take no for an answer and Ross thought that Carol would tell me no, which she didn't. Apparently, she made this new friend, Susan something, and was excited to get to invite her. That's right, I'm awesome."

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well, Your Awesomeness, you're not the only one with some luck, I managed to talk Monica into helping us."

"Ooh, that's so great," she exclaimed and then hugged him. "Everything is coming together. Monica can do the food, I'll work on the decorations, and you can do the invitations. I'll pick them out of course, because Lord knows you can't pick out cards," she said referring to his tendency to pick the wrong birthday cards for her. "You just work with Monica and figure out who to invite."

She then left the room to go check on Noah.

Chandler sat down on the couching thinking about how much his life had changed. Just months ago, he never thought he'd talk to Ross again and now he was helping plan his engagement party. While he'd been skeptical, he couldn't help but think Rachel might be right… perhaps his friendship Ross was not a lost cause. Maybe if this party was a success, he would have his friend back. If only he could think of something that would really put this party over the top. And that's when it hit him; he'd have to invite Gandalf. I'm mean who knows how to party than a Party Wizard?

He went to find his address book and just hoped that Rachel wasn't the only Bing with the power of persuasion.

XXX

Monica was frantically preparing the food for the party, when Phoebe walked up.

"Monica, you're scarring me," Phoebe stated. "You're all chaotic and twirly and not in a good way."

"I'm sorry, Pheebs. I just don't want to give my mother any ammunition," she answered. "The food has to be perfect."

"So, what is this some kind of attempt to get your Mom to like you?" Phoebe laughed. Noticing Monica's serious look, "Oh, it is."

"Look, I know it's silly, but maybe if she likes the food she'll layoff criticizing about the fact that I don't have a date to this party," Monica explained.

"I don't think there's a food in the world that will keep her from noticing that," Phoebe replied. Seeing Monica's disappointment she quickly added, "But hey let me help you get those trays over to Rachel's, we don't want to be late."

Once they had all the food sorted out and heating properly, Monica and Phoebe took a chance to survey the Bings' apartment. Rachel had gone all out on the decorations. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. And on the gift table was a picture of the couple that all the guests could sign and offer well wishes.

They also had a full bar of drinks available, which Chandler was setting up. It didn't take long for Monica and Phoebe to make a beeline for bar.

"You ladies look nice," Chandler greeted. Phoebe looked nice in her yellow dress, but Monica was downright stunning in her red dress, he thought. (AN: Let's say that everyone's wearing what they wore in "The One Where No One Is Ready".)

"I know," Phoebe answered, which made Chandler and Monica smile.

Monica just said "thanks quietly." She wondered if she should return the compliment. He did look nice his tux, but she didn't think that would be appropriate.

"So, can I get you two a drink?" he asked. Monica had a scotch on the rocks with a twist while Phoebe ordered a cranberry and vodka. Chandler went to work on making the drinks.

"Where's Rachel?" Phoebe asked.

"She's getting Noah dressed," he replied pouring ice cubes in the glasses. And then Rachel in her pale green dress exited Noah's room. Noah, dressed in a tux, came out behind her with a frown on his face.

"Mommy, I don't want to wear this," he whined. "I look dumb."

"You look adorable, honey," Rachel answered. Monica and Phoebe were smiling. He did look really cute.

"This thingy hurts my neck," Noah complained pulling at his tie.

"Noah, what did I tell you," Rachel said in her motherly voice.

"Style over comfort," he answered obediently. "But, Mommy I don't want style."

"Ooh, child, bite your tongue" Rachel exclaimed. Knowing how much it meant to Rachel to have Noah dressed up, Chandler handed Rachel a martini and then spoke up.

"Noah, you have to wear that tux so you can be Monica's Maitre D tonight," Chandler said looking at Monica for help.

"Yeah, it's very important job, Noah and you have to wear a tux to get to do it," Monica added.

"What do I do?" Noah asked.

"You get to take everyone's coat and bring them food on a tray tonight," she explained.

"Do I get my own tray?" he asked.

"You bet," Monica answered.

"O…K." he agreed. The adults smiled.

Then Chandler added, "Besides you know who also wears tuxes… James Bond."

"Who is James Bond?" Noah wondered.

"James Bond. Double O7. England's Most Powerful Weapon?" Chandler exclaimed. "Come on, son I've got a lot of explaining to do." He said picking up Noah and beginning to tell him the story of James Bond.

"The place looks really nice, Rachel" Monica commented.

"Thanks, let's just hope that everyone shows up," Rachel answered.

They did. People continued to filter into the apartment. Several friends arrived and then Jack and Judy Geller showed up.

Rachel answered the door while Monica and Chandler stood nearby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Geller, I'm so glad you could make it," Rachel greeted.

"Hi Rachel, you look lovely," Judy answered.

"Yes, I love your new nose," Jack added.

"Jaack," Judy scolded.

"What, Dr. Wilson's an artist. You should see what he did to my mole cluster, you wanna see?"

"Maybe later," Rachel replied. "Here let me take that gift for you," Rachel said grabbing the present as an excuse to get away.

Monica went up and hugged her parents. And then Chandler greeted them. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller, I don't know if you remember me… I'm Chandler Bing."

"Oh yes, the boy who hates Thanksgiving," Judy answered.

"Right," he answered. "Well, it's great to have you here."

"Thank you, Chandler," Judy answered. "We're very excited, I mean who knows this may be the only engagement party we get to go to," she glancing at Monica.

Chandler watched Monica roll her eyes and then remembered he'd promised to save her. "Well then, you better enjoy yourselves. Let's get you guys a drink," he announced as he proceeded to push them towards the bar and away from Monica.

XXX

Finally, the guests of honor arrived and Carol and Ross walked through the door. They were greeted with several hugs. After spending nearly an hour just saying hello to everyone and thanking them for coming, Ross was finally able to sneak away and grab a drink. At that point, he proceeded to take a few minutes to survey the scene.

Everyone he cared about was in the same apartment, his friends, his family. Carol was talking to her new friend, Susan, which Ross had just met that night. He was happy for Carol. It was good she met a new friend, she'd seem pretty down lately. Ross figured it was because he was gone so much in the evenings due to his job. It was good she had someone to hang out with in the evenings.

Ross couldn't believe Gandalf had showed up and had now managed to get several people out on the dance floor. Ross had to chuckle at the sight of Gandalf pulling Jack and Judy into the Conga line. He knew there was only one person that could have been responsible for getting Gandalf to the party.

He let his eyes drift over to Chandler, who was helping Noah put food on his tray. He'd only said hello to Chandler. They hadn't really spoken all night.

He was debating about whether he should go over and talk to Chandler, when she walked in between them.

"Having fun Ross?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, thank you so much for doing this," he replied sincerely.

"Oh, it was no big deal," she answered.

"Well, I really appreciate it," he asked. "It means a lot."

"Well, don't thank me too much you haven't opened your gifts yet, who knows what some of these people brought," Rachel commented.

He laughed. "Don't get me wrong the gifts are nice, but really me and Carol haven't had a chance to get out much lately."

Rachel smiled at his honesty.

For some reason, unknown to him, Ross felt like he could really open up to Rachel. "It seems like lately our schedules are always conflicting, and with all the stress of planning the wedding… we don't get much time to just celebrate being in love, you know?"

"Uh huh," Rachel answered. She'd never really got to celebrate being in love either.

"And lately I've felt like Carol was pulling away from me," he explained. "Tonight's the most I've seen her smile in a while."

"Well, I'm glad I could help," she answered. "And I know how hard it can be to not get to spend time with those you love. It's killing me that I haven't got to have dinner with my family much at all this month."

Ross smiled at her. It was nice to talk to someone who really did understand. "Right, it must be tough on you to be away from Noah… and Chandler."

"Yeah," she replied softly. They both turned to look at Chandler and Noah. Chandler was teaching Noah his pull-my-finger gag.

"But then again, sometimes it's pretty easy to stay away," Rachel joked. And she went over to her boys.

Ross smiled and went back over to Carol.

XXX

"Monica, dear where is your date?" Judy asked as she joined her daughter in the kitchen.

"Well, it's funny you know…" Monica answered as she struggled to come up with a response.

Chandler was returning some glasses to the sink when he overheard Judy's comments and called Noah over. "Noah, buddy you gotta do me favor?"

"What Daddy?" Noah answered.

"Go ask Monica to dance."

"Why?"

"Well, you're a big boy right?"

"Yep."

"Well, big boys help their friends. And Monica is our friend, right?"

"Right"

"She needs to be cheered up and I don't think I can do it. But I bet you can… because you're a big boy. Am I right?"

"I can do it."

"Good, now you can't let her get away. Make her dance."

"Okay Daddy."

Chandler listened in as Noah went in the kitchen and asked Monica to dance with him. Monica agreed easily and the two of them made there way to the dance floor.

He couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Noah mainly loved to do twirls, so he kept having Monica spin round-and-round. Despite feeling dizzy, Monica seemed to be having fun.

For some reason, seeing Monica smile always made Chandler's heart warm. Though, he'd been reluctant to move in next door to her at first, he was so happy they decided to. It was so nice having her to talk to at night. He just hoped that even if Ross never forgave him, Monica would still be his friend.

"Hey," Ross said interrupting Chandler's thoughts.

"Uh, hey man," Chandler said somewhat startled that Ross was speaking to him voluntarily.

"Listen, Chandler I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all you and Rachel did for us," Ross said. "Carol's having a great time. We've been so busy lately that we haven't had a chance to just kick back and enjoy being engaged ya know?"

"Oh, well you're welcome," Chandler offered. "Rach and Monica did most of the work though."

"Yeah, still though, I have a feeling you helped a lot with the guest list… getting Gandalf here an everything," Ross stated.

"Right, well I wanted you to have a good time," Chandler said. "It's the least I could do."

Ross nodded. "It was so good to see everyone again… I forgot how much fun we used to have."

Until I ruined it, Chandler thought. Or at least he figured that's what Ross was thinking. His thoughts were confirmed when Ross mentioned, "Ya, know Noah seems like a great kid, I've never spent much time with him before."

"Thanks, he is," Chandler said. "I can't imagine a life without him, he's the best part of mine."

Ross then realized that no matter how sorry Chandler was, he could never regret what he did because that meant no Noah. And suddenly things seemed a little clearer to him at what an awkward position Chandler had been in.

They both then glanced at Noah who was still dancing with Monica.

"I think he's stolen my sister's heart," Ross commented.

Chandler smiled. "Well, I think he's fan of her…. and even more so of her cookies."

Ross laughed. "You know Monica's quite fond of you too."

"Really?" Chandler asked with a hopeful tone that surprised himself.

"Well, you and Rachel of course," Ross answered. "She's always telling me about how glad she is that you guys moved in next door."

"Oh," Chandler replied. Of course, she likes you because you're her best friends husband. Not for any other reasons, he thought.

"Yeah, and listen it looks like all of us are going to be around each other a lot now," Ross said. "I'm mean I'm Rachel's T.A. and you guys are Mon's neighbors, so I'd like it if we could try to be friends again."

"Really?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, I mean I don't think that we'll ever be like we were, but I think it would be a lot easier on everyone if we could try to get along."

Chandler was a little disappointed that Ross had written off them ever getting back to where they were before. However, it was a start. "I'd like that too," he replied.

"Great," he said offering his hand to shake. Chandler accepted.

"Well, I should probably go mingle some more," Ross announced.

"Sure, see ya later," Chandler replied watching him walk away.

Chandler noticed there were several trash bags setting by the door. He decided he'd grab a few and take them out. As he approached the trash chute, he realized it was clogged and so he decided to take them out to the street. The dumpster was in the alley behind the apartment building so he headed back there. As he turned the corner, he noticed Carol and her friend Susan talking. Susan was getting ready to get in the cab. Chandler thought it was odd she had the cab pick her up in the alley and not out front of the building. And then he saw them kiss. It was not a friend kiss.

He turned around quickly and ran back around the corner praying that they didn't see him and wishing more than anything he hadn't seen them.

11


End file.
